Heartaches
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A day of shopping turns tragic for Monica...A C&M fic with a touckh of R&R and J&P...Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1:Just Another Day

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 2 years and they have a 6 month old daughter Hannah(AN: Can you tell that's my favorite name for their kid! LOL) Ross and Rachel are newlyweds Emma is a year old, and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC although I wouldn't mind owning Chandler and Joey! :) Hannah Bing is mine.  
  
  
Title: Heartache  
  
Summery: A day of shopping turns tragic for Monica.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Just Another Day  
  
  
Monica smiled as she dressed her six month old daughter. "Are you ready to go shopping Hannah banana" She said as she kissed the baby's cheek. The baby responded by giggling. She picked her up. "Lets go call daddy" she whispered as she walked out into the living room. She picked up the phone and dialed Chandler's office number. "Hello Chandler Bing's office" the woman's voice answered. "Hey Helen its Monica is he in" she asked. "Hi Mrs. Bing he's in I'll connect you" a few seconds later Chandler answered. "Bing here" he said sounding professional. "Hi honey" Monica replied. Chandler smiled "Oh hey Mon is everything okay" he asked. "Yes I just wanted to tell you Hannah and I are going to Bloomingdales with Phoebe." She told him. "That's Rachel's home away from home how come she's not going" he asked. Monica giggled "She wanted to but Emma is sick and Ross has classes all day" she said. "Well you girls enjoy shopping and I'll see you when I get home" He replied. "Okay bye Chandler I love you" Chandler smiled "I love you too" he said as he hug up.  
  
  
  
Monica hung up the phone grabbed Hannah and her diaper bag and went across the hall to Joey and Phoebe's. She walked in. She saw Joey in the refrigerator. "Hey Joey is Pheebs ready to go" she asked. "Yeah" he said as he took a bite from his sandwich. Phoebe emerged from the bedroom. "I'll be back" she told Joey as she kissed his cheek. He nodded and continued to eat his sandwich.  
  
  
  
Sometime later Hannah was sitting in the little seat in the front of the shopping cart clapping and giggling as Monica pushed the cart. They were in the baby department. Phoebe saw the cutest little tee-shirt. "Look Mon it says daddy's little angel you should so get it for Hannah!" Monica smiled " I know!" She placed in the cart. "I'll be back Mon I'm gonna go get something for Joey!" she said excitedly as she walked away. Monica smiled at her daughter. "Hmm maybe we should get something for daddy what do you think sweeite." The baby giggled and clapped. Monica giggled "I'll take that as a yes"   
  
  
  
She made her way over to the men's department. A nice dark blue sweater caught her eye. She always loved the way Chandler looked in blue it brought out his eyes and she loved his eyes. She smiled "Hannah I think mommy found a present for daddy" she whispered. Monica went to look at the sweater. She smiled as she pictured Chandler wearing it. She decided to get it. She turned back toward the cart with the sweater in her hand. She froze when she saw the seat where her daughter sat was now empty.   
  
  
Monica's eyes filled with tears as she raced to the cart. "Hannah" she screamed. She was now in complete panic. "Where is she, where's my baby" she cried. She started to run down the isles of the store searching for her baby. Someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a woman with blonde hair. "Ma'am I'm the store manager we've bee getting complaints that you're bothering the other shoppers" she said. "My baby" Monica cried. "Someone took her" she said.   
  
  
  
Phoebe saw Monica crying she ran over to her friend "Mon what's wrong" she asked "Phoebe its Hannah someone took my baby" she cried. "What?!" Phoebe asked in shock. "I...I only turned my back for a second to look at a sweater and when I turned back she was...was gone" she said as she began to cry harder. The store manager felt terrible "Ma'am I'm sorry why don't you and your friend wait in my office I'll call the police" She said softly. Monica didn't say anything all she could do was cry. Phoebe looked at the woman "Thank you" she said.  
  
  
Monica and Phoebe sat alone in the manager's office. Phoebe broke the silence. "Do...do you want me to call Chandler" she whispered. Monica looked up at her. Her eyes wide with fear. "I...I can't" she whispered "He'll hate me" she sobbed. "Monica why would Chandler hate you" she asked. "His daughter was taken because I wasn't watching her" She buried her face in her hands "Oh God Pheebs my mom was right I'm a horrible mother" she sobbed.   
  
  
"No you're not Mon you're a great mom" Phoebe said trying to comfort her. Phoebe knew Monica couldn't go through this alone she needed Chandler plus he had a right to know what happened he's Hannah's father. "Mom will you be okay for a minute I need to use the ladies room" she asked. Monica just nodded.  
  
  
Phoebe hated lying to Monica and she knew she would be mad at her but this was something she needed to do. She walked over to the pay phone and dialed Chandler's work number. Helen connected her to Chandler and she told him to get down to Bloomingdales as soon as possible. He got worried and asked alot of questions but all Phoebe would tell him was he needed to get down here right away. She walked back to the office where she left Monica. She walked in and found two police officers talking to her. She felt tears filling her eyes as she watched her best friend clutching her daughter's favorite stuffed animal shaking as she sobbed. She hoped Chandler would get here soon.  
  
  
Chapter 2: My Angel...What will Monica's reaction be when she finds out Phoebe called Chandler? What will Chandler's reaction be when he finds out his daughter is missing? Coming Soon!!  
  
  
Author's Note: Yup a new C&M fic by me! :) I like putting them through dramatic stuff! I already have another idea in mind! Well I hope you enjoy this new fic as much as my others! Happy Reading and pretty please review! Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2:My Angel

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 2 years and they have a 6 month old daughter Hannah(AN: Can you tell that's my favorite name for their kid! LOL) Ross and Rachel are newlyweds Emma is a year old, and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC although I wouldn't mind owning Chandler and Joey! :) Hannah Bing is mine. Faith Yokas and Maurice Boscorelli belong to Warner Bros. Third Watch and NBC.  
  
  
Title: Heartache  
  
Summery: A day of shopping turns tragic for Monica.  
  
  
Chapter 2:My Angel  
  
  
Monica looked up and saw Phoebe. "Is she the friend you were shopping with" The blonde female officer asked her. She nodded "Phoebe this is Officer Yokas and her partner Officer Boscorelli" She whispered. Phoebe nodded "Did you find my niece" she asked. "No we searched the store but who ever took her is no longer in the store we're going to check the tape from the security camera and see if there's anything there" Officer Yokas informed her. "Is there anyone that either of you can think of that might have wanted to do something like this" She asked. Both Monica and Phoebe shook their heads. "What about the father" Bosco asked. Monica looked at him "Chandler" she whispered. "No why would he kidnap his own baby" Monica cried. "Well if you two weren't getting along or you weren't letting him see her" Yokas said. "Chandler and I are happy we have a great marriage and a great life" she sobbed   
  
  
  
Chandler was rushing down the busy streets of New York trying to get to Bloomingdales. He'd been worried ever since receiving Phoebe's phone call. She hadn't sounded to good. He knew something was wrong. He ran into the store. "I'm looking for Monica Bing and Phoebe Buffay" he yelled at a cashier. "Where are they" he said. The office manager saw him. "Sir are you Mr. Bing" She asked. He nodded. "Where's my wife" he asked. "they're in my office I'll take you to them" she said as she led him to her office.   
  
  
He stepped inside and saw Monica and Phoebe crying. They were talking to two police officers. "Monica" he said. She looked up and froze when she saw Chandler standing there. She turned to look at Phoebe "You called him" she whispered. "I had to Mon you need him and he 's Hannah's daddy he needs to know" she whispered. Chandler walked over and knelt down in front of her. "Mon what' wrong" he asked. Monica looked down she was too afraid to look him in the eyes. "Mon" he whispered as he gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Please tell me what happened." He said softly.  
  
  
When Monica looked at him she burst into tears. Hannah looked so much like him. She took a breath. "Hannah" she cried. "Hannah what about her" he asked. "Someone took her Chandler someone took our baby" she sobbed. Chandler was in shock. When Monica said that it felt like someone had plunged a knife into his chest. His daughter was his pride and joy his little angel was what he called her. "W...What" he finally said. "How, when" he asked.   
  
  
"It...it was my fault" Monica cried "I only turned my back for a second and she was gone" she sobbed "I...I'm sorry Chandler I'm sorry" she cried. He pulled her into his arms "Shh its okay honey it wasn't your fault." He whispered as tears filled his eyes.  
  
Bosco looked at Chandler "So you're the father" he said. "Yes, what's being done to find my daughter" he asked. "Well where were you between 1 and 3 p.m. this afternoon" he replied. Chandler glared at him. "Do you actually think I'd take my own daughter that I'd do this to my wife!" he yelled. "I love my family I'd never do anything to hurt them" he finished. Officer Yokas stepped in. "Mr. Bing I know its hard and my partner tends to get carried away but we do have to ask you where you were this afternoon" she said. "I...I was at work you can ask Helen she's my secretary" he replied as the tears in his eyes now ran freely down his face. "Please find her find our baby" he whispered.  
  
  
Faith felt for the couple. "I'll do my best, I have two kids and I don't know what I'd do if one of them went missing" she whispered. "We're going to have to talk to anyone that has close contact with the baby on a regular basis" she told them. Chandler nodded. "Monica's brother Ross and his wife Rachel, Phoebe's fiancee' Joey, Monica's parents and my mom" he said. Faith took down the names.   
  
  
"Umm Mr. Bing you mentioned your mom but not your dad has he passed on" she asked. "No he lives in Las Vegas he's only seen Hannah once and that was the day she was born" Faith nodded "Would he have any reason to take the baby" she asked. "We've never been all that close he left my mother and I when I was 8 years old and I didn't see him again until I married Monica but I don't think he had anything to do with Hannah's disappearance" he said. "Okay but I'd still like to put him on the list" Chandler nodded. "Mr. Bing why don't you take your wife home and let your family know that we'll want to talk to them" She told him.  
  
  
Chandler had a hard time convincing Monica to leave with out Hannah but he was finally able to. He opened the door and they walked in. Monica burst into tears as she looked around. Hannah's high chair was by the kitchen table her little bib with Daddy's girl on it was draped over the back, her blanket folded neatly on the couch and one of her toys sat on the coffee table. She turned toward Chandler she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. Chandler held her tightly in his arms as he too began to cry. They stood there holding on to each other and crying for their little girl.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Have You Seen Me...The rest of the gang Monica and Chandlers Parents all learn of Hannah's kidnapping and the search for her begins...Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Here's the second Chapter. So do the cops seem familiar! I'm a big Third Watch fan and Bosco and Faith are my favs! So any thoughts on who may have taken Hannah? All suggestions are welcome! Happy Reading and pretty please review! Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3:Have You Seen Me

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 2 years and they have a 6 month old daughter Hannah(AN: Can you tell that's my favorite name for their kid! LOL) Ross and Rachel are newlyweds Emma is a year old, and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC although I wouldn't mind owning Chandler and Joey! :) Hannah Bing is mine. Faith Yokas and Maurice Boscorelli belong to Warner Bros. Third Watch and NBC.  
  
  
Title: Heartache  
  
Summery: A day of shopping turns tragic for Monica.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Have You Seen Me  
  
  
Monica woke up the next morning and went into the nursery hoping to see Hannah laying in her crib. Hoping yesterday had been just a bad dream. The crib was empty her baby was really gone. She sat in the rocker next to the crib and burst into tears. Chandler woke up to find Monica's side of the bed empty. He knew she was in the nursery. He could hear her soft muffled crying over the baby intercom that sat on the night stand. He got out of bed and headed to the nursery.  
  
  
"Monica" he whispered as he knelt down in front of the rocker where she sat. She looked up at him. Her face was all red and puffy from crying. "I...I was hoping it was all a bad dream and she'd be in her crib sleeping" she cried. Chandler gently pulled her off the rocker into his embrace. "I want her back Chandler, I want our baby back" Monica cried into his shoulder. "I know so do I" he whispered as tears filled his eyes too.   
  
  
The sound of the front door opening startled them. "Chandler, Monica you guys here" Rachel called out. They brushed their tears away and got up. Rachel and Ross were in the living room. Emma was in Ross's arms. Seeing her caused Monica to start crying again. "Mon what's wrong" Ross asked. "Hannah is...is" she couldn't finish. Chandler wrapped his arms around her and she hid her face in his chest. "Ross, Hannah was kidnapped" he whispered. Both Rachel and Ross gasped. "Wh...what?! When" Ross asked. "Yesterday while Monica and Phoebe were shopping someone took her from the cart" he said as tears filled his eyes again.   
  
  
"Have you called the police" Rachel asked. Chandler nodded "Yeah they're going to talk to you" he said. "Us! They think we took our niece" Ross asked. "No they just want to talk to anyone who's around the baby alot they want to talk to Joey, your parents and my parents too" he told him.   
  
  
Joey and Phoebe came into the apartment. "Pheebs just told me about Hannah" Joey said. "I...I don't know what to say" he whispered as he looked at his best friend. "You don't have to say anything Joe just being here is enough" Chandler said. Chandler just wanted this to all be over. He wanted Hannah home safe and sound. "Ross do you think you can call your parents Monica is too upset" he said. Ross nodded. He picked up the phone and dialed his patents number. A few minutes later he hung up as he brushed away his tears. "They're on their way" he whispered.   
  
  
Chandler called his mom and she too said she was on her way. He was unable to get a hold of his dad so he left a message to have him call his son and that it was urgent.   
  
  
Monica's parents arrived a few minutes later. "Monica how could this happen" Judy asked. "Did you care more about your shopping than your daughter" she asked. Monica's eyes filled with tears as she ran from the room. Chandler glared at his mother in law before following his wife.  
  
  
Jack looked at his wife. "Judy how could you do that to our little Harmonica she was already upset enough" he said. "If she had been watching Hannah this wouldn't have happened" she said. "She's a bad parent" she added. "Monica is not a bad parent Judy she loves her baby" he replied. "When Monica was little I lost her at the zoo does that make me a bad parent" he asked. "Jack that's different she ran off because Ross wanted to see the monkeys and she didn't" she said. "Plus you found her by the elephants eating peanuts" she added   
  
  
  
Monica was curled up on the bed sobbing into her pillow when Chandler walked in. "Mon" he whispered "Don't listen to your mom" he said softly. "She's right Chandler I let someone take our daughter" she cried. "It's my fault" she sobbed. He sat down on the bed and took her in his arms. "It wasn't your fault Mon" he whispered. She looked up at him. Why...why don't you blame me" She asked. "Your daughter is missing because of me" she whimpered. "No our daughter is missing because some sick person took her" he whispered. "And I don't blame you because it wasn't your fault , you love Hannah she's the baby you waited all your life for" He said gently. "Thank you" she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
  
  
Nora Bing arrived along with Officers Boscorelli and Yokas. "Where's Chandler" Nora asked. "He's in the bedroom with Monica" Ross said. "Can some one go get them" Officer Yokas asked. Ross nodded and walked over to the bedroom. He knocked lightly and walked in. He saw his sister crying on her husband's shoulder. He felt for them. He knew he'd go crazy if it were Ben or Emma that was missing. "Umm Chandler your mom is here and there's two police officers asking for you guys" he said softly.   
  
  
Chandler and Monica followed Ross out of the room. Monica took Chandler's hand squeezing it gently. Nora embraced them both in a hug. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. "Thank you" Monica said softly. "Don't worry darling she'll be back in your arms before you know it" she said trying to reassure her daughter in law. "I...I wish everyone would stop saying that because nobody can say that for sure" she cried. Nora took a deep breath. "I know honey" she whispered "I know how you feel" she added. "How Nora how could you possibly know how I feel" Monica cried. "Because it...it happened to me" she said.  
  
  
Monica looked at her with wide eyes. "W...what!?" she whispered as she sat down on the sofa. Nora sat down beside her. "Chandler was 2years old and he was always a very impatient child he kept asking me to see the toys" she said. "I kept telling him to wait that mommy wasn't finished looking at what she wanted to look at" A few tears filled her eyes. "He...he climbed out of the cart and went off to look for the toys on his own when I noticed he was gone I freaked out" She brushed away a tear. " I couldn't find him anywhere it was the worst 72 hours of my life and of course Charles blamed me for it" she said. "I got Chandler back and you'll get Hannah back too" she said softly.   
  
  
  
Monica looked from Nora to Chandler. "How come you never told me" she asked him. "Honestly, I don't even remember it" he told her. She looked back at Nora. "How...how'd you get him back" she asked. "The police called and told us they had our son we never did find out who had him" she told her. Monica hugged Nora. "Thank you for telling me" she said.   
  
  
Some time later after Officers Boscorelli and Yokas talked to everyone they told Monica and Chandler they wanted to talk to them. "I know how hard this is Mrs. Bing" Faith said softly. "But I need a recent photo of Hannah and I also wanted to ask if you though about appearing on tv" She said. "Tv why would we want to be on tv" she asked. "Well sometimes a kidnapper will see the parents on tv pleading for the safe return of their child and they'll turn themselves in" Faith answered. Monica squeezed Chandler's hand "Lets do it" she said. "Chandler looked at her. "Honey are you sure" he asked. She nodded "Yes it could help us get our baby back" she said.   
  
  
Chandler and Monica told Officers Yokas and Boscorelli to set it up and they'd do it.   
  
  
Chapter 4: Please Bring Her Back...Chandler and Monica go on tv to plead for their baby's safe return and a few faces from the past are surprised to see them on tv and even more surprised by the reason...Coming Soon!!  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi all hope you like this chapter! The next one should be interesting! Don't worry the faces from the past won't be causing any trouble for C&M. All ideas, suggestions, and thoughts welcome! Happy reading and pretty please review! 


	4. Chapter 4:Please Bring Her Back

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 2 years and they have a 6 month old daughter Hannah(AN: Can you tell that's my favorite name for their kid! LOL) Ross and Rachel are newlyweds Emma is a year old, and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC although I wouldn't mind owning Chandler and Joey! :) Hannah Bing is mine. Faith Yokas and Maurice Boscorelli belong to Warner Bros. Third Watch and NBC.  
  
  
Title: Heartache  
  
Summery: A day of shopping turns tragic for Monica.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Please Bring Her Back  
  
  
Chandler and Monica were sitting in a dressing room inside a tv studio waiting to go on the air. Monica got up and began to pace. "What happened if this doesn't work" she said as she rubbed her hands together nervously. Chandler stood up and wrapped his arms around her "Then we do what ever it takes to find our little girl" he whispered as he gave her a small kiss. A man wearing headphones with a mic attached approached them "The Bings right" he said. They nodded "Okay you're on in 2 minutes." He informed them.  
  
  
Two minutes later they were led down a hallway and now sat on a couch facing Katie Couric. "We're here this morning talking to Chandler and Monica Bing" Katie started.  
  
  
A woman with long dark hair watched the tv as she bounced her crying son Aaron on her lap. "Oh...My...God!" she shrieked "Its Bingaling" she said. "Sid get in here!" She called to her husband.  
  
  
"The Bings are here today to talk about their daughter Hannah" Katie said. She turned to Monica "Mrs. Bing would you tell us what happened to Hannah" she said. "I was shopping with a friend of mine yesterday at Bloomingdales Hannah was taken from the cart she's been missing for 24 hours" she said as tears filled her eyes.  
  
  
Janice stared at the tv in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Chandler and Monica's baby stolen. She hugged Aaron closer to her.  
  
  
At Monica and Chandler's apartment Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, The Gellers, and Nora Bing sat together watching Monica and Chandler on the Today Show.   
  
Katie continued the interview. "Can you tell us about Hannah" she asked. "She's 6 months old she has dark hair and her daddy's eyes" Monica said brushing away a tear. "She was wearing a pink and white Ralph Lauren jumper she got from her Aunt Rachel" she added as she began to cry no longer able to hold the tears.  
  
  
Chandler pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was his favorite picture of Hannah she was smiling and sitting on Monica's lap and he was beside her. Ross had snapped the pic just a week ago. "This is our little angel Hannah" he said holding the picture up. "We love her very much and all we want is for her to be returned safely to us" he said a few tears filling his eyes.   
  
  
Susan walked in to her apartment to see Carol glued to the tv with tears in her eyes. "Carol sweeite what's wrong" she asked as she sat down next to her. "Ben's cousin she's been kidnapped" she whispered. Susan gasped when she turned to look at the tv and saw Monica and Chandler holding a picture of Hannah.. "Oh my God" she whispered as she continued to look at the tv.  
  
  
Rachel hugged Emma as she watched her sister and brother in law pleading for the safe return of their daughter. She began to cry softly. Ross wrapped his arms around her as tears filled his eyes too.   
  
  
Katie Couric looked at the couple and then at the camera. "If anyone has any information on the where abouts of little Hannah Marie Bing please call us here at the station at 555-2345 or the NYPD" She turned to Chandler and Monica "Mr. and Mrs. Bing we're all praying for your little girl's safe return" she told them. "Thank you" they both replied.  
  
  
A man sat watching the Bings on tv. He glanced at the baby sleeping on blanket spread on the floor and then back at the tv. "You took something I love Bing" he whispered "So I've taken something you love" he said as a small smile spread across his face.   
  
  
Chapter 5: The Call....Chandler gets a call from the kidnapper... Who is it and what does he want....Coming soon!  
  
  
Author's Note: Another chapter done. Hope you all like it. The kidnapper may be revealed in the next chapter. I'm trying to decide between two people. Hmm decisions decisions! LOL I couldn't think of a NY based news anchor so I thought of Katie Couric and The Today Show. I'm not sure if the show does this sort of thing but I'm just saying it does...after all its just pretend right! Oh and I have no idea if Ralph Lauren really makes baby clothes! LOL. Pretty Please Read review! All suggestions are welcome! Thanx 


	5. Chapter 5: The Call

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 2 years and they have a 6 month old daughter Hannah(AN: Can you tell that's my favorite name for their kid! LOL) Ross and Rachel are newlyweds Emma is a year old, and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC although I wouldn't mind owning Chandler and Joey! :) Hannah Bing is mine. Faith Yokas and Maurice Boscorelli belong to Warner Bros. Third Watch and NBC.  
  
  
Title: Heartache  
  
Summery: A day of shopping turns tragic for Monica.  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Call  
  
  
Chandler sighed softly It had been two days since Hannah was kidnapped and a day since he and Monica were on the Today Show. He hated being at work. All day long people were in his office telling him how sorry they were and if there was anything they could do. Several times he felt like screaming "Yeah get me my daughter back!" He couldn't keep his mind on his work all he could think of was Monica and Hannah. "Screw the damn W.E.E.N.S!" he said. He threw the papers in his hand down on the desk picked up his briefcase and left his office and headed home.  
  
  
  
Monica sat in Central Perk with Joey, Phoebe, Rachel and Ross. They were all trying their best to cheer her up. Phoebe sang a few of her songs but Monica didn't even smile. Joey tried flirting with her but she didn't budge. Ross and Rachel tried to make her laugh by singing Baby Go Back like they did for Emma but she didn't giggle even a little. Even Gunther came over and tried to cheer here up by giving her a free muffin. Monica sighed. She felt like screaming "You want to cheer me up get me my baby back!"   
  
  
  
Chandler walked into the silent apartment. He missed walking in and hearing the sounds of Hannah's baby babble and crying. He set his briefcase down and walked over to the refrigerator. He poured himself a glass of juice and sat down at the kitchen table. He just sat there thinking of his little girl out there somewhere. The sound of the telephone ringing interrupted his thoughts. He got up and answered it. "Hello Bing residents" he said into the phone. "Hello Chandler" the voice on the other end replied. "You" Chandler said. "What do you want" he asked . "I should be asking you that" the voice laughed. "What does that mean" he asked. "It means I have something you want" the voice said.   
  
  
  
Chandler laughed "Yeah right like you'd have anything I'd want" he replied. "Oh trust me I do" the voice said. That's when Chandler heard a baby crying in the back round. "Hannah!" he whispered. "That's right Chandler" The voice replied. "Wh...why did you take her " he asked "Why would you do that to Monica I thought you loved her" he said. "Mmm Monica funny you should mention her" the voice said. "You see I have something I want and you have something I want" the voice added. "What do I have that you want" Chandler asked. "Monica" the voice replied. "Wh...what" he whispered. "You heard me I want Monica" the voice replied.   
  
  
  
"You can't have her" Chandler said. "You had your chance a long time ago and you blew it and I'm glad you did!" he shouted into the phone. "Yeah well I would have had a second chance if it wasn't for you!" the voice shouted back. "Well get over it because she choose me" he yelled. "She's Mrs. Bing now and she always will be!" he shouted. "Please" the voice said. "I bet if you asked her she'll say she still loves me!" he replied. "You wish" Chandler screamed. "Do you love your daughter Chandler" the voice asked. "I swear if you hurt my baby in any way I'll kill you!" Chandler shouted. "Oh I'd never hurt her but I would keep her away from you!" the voice said. "I want my daughter back!" Chandler yelled. "Okay she's yours all I want is Monica" the voice replied. "Not now not ever!" he screamed as he slammed the phone down.   
  
  
  
Monica walked in. She heard him yelling. "Honey are you okay who was that" she asked. He looked at her but he didn't say anything. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "Chandler what's going on, where are you going" Monica asked as tears began to fill her eyes. He turned around "I...I know who has Hannah" he whispered. "Wh...what!?" she said. "Wh...who" she asked. Chandler sighed softly. "Richard" he whispered.   
  
  
Chapter 6: Why.....Chandler just told Monica who kidnapped their baby what will her reaction be? What will the gang's reaction be? Will Chandler go looking for him?......Coming Soon!!  
  
  
Authors Note: Okay first I must apologize to anyone who likes Richard! I liked him until he told Monica he loved her when he knew she was with Chandler! I do love Tom Selleck! He's a hottie! :) Anyway after that stunt I hated him! So I decided he' would be the kidnapper! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter! As always pretty please read and review! Thanx! :) 


	6. Chapter 6:Why

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 2 years and they have a 6 month old daughter Hannah(AN: Can you tell that's my favorite name for their kid! LOL) Ross and Rachel are newlyweds Emma is a year old, and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC although I wouldn't mind owning Chandler and Joey! :) Hannah Bing is mine. Faith Yokas and Maurice Boscorelli belong to Warner Bros. Third Watch and NBC.  
  
  
Title: Heartache  
  
Summery: A day of shopping turns tragic for Monica.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Why  
  
"I...I know who has Hannah" he whispered. "Wh...what!?" she said. "Wh...who" she asked. Chandler sighed softly. "Richard" he whispered. Monica looked at him with wide eyes. "Rich...Richard" she said. "Richard took our baby" she whispered as tears filled her eyes. Chandler nodded. "That's who I was talking to on the phone" he told her. "Why" she cried. "Why would he take our baby" she cried. "He's...he's not over you" he whispered "He wants you back" he said. "He...he thinks you still love him" Chandler said looking away.   
  
  
  
Monica gently set her hand on his cheek. "Well he's wrong" she whispered "You're the only one I love" she said. Chandler looked up at her. "He said he'd give Hannah back if he could have you" he said. "I told him I'd never let him have you" he whispered. "Oh Chandler what are we gonna do" she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.   
  
  
Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe walked in and saw Monica crying on Chandler's shoulder. "Mon what's wrong, did something happen" Ross asked with concern. She nodded. "We...we know who took Hannah" she cried. "What!" Ross replied. "Who!" Rachel asked. "Rich...Richard" Monica whispered. "Richard as in Dr. Richard Burke!" Rachel asked. She nodded. "Yes" she said softly. "How do you know it was him" Phoebe asked. "He...he called Chandler and said he'd give Hannah back if he could have me" Monica whispered. "He...he thinks I still love him" she added.   
  
  
Joey looked at her. "What!" he said. "That's not true you love Chandler" he said. He looked at her. "Don't you" he asked. "Yes I love Chandler he's the only one I'll ever love" Monica assured him. "So what are you gonna do" Rachel asked. "I'm going to find Richard and get our daughter back" Chandler replied. "Dude getting your ass kicked won't do any good" Joey told him. "He's right why don't you call Officers Boscorelli and Yokas and tell them you know who has Hannah" Ross said. "I'm not gonna just sit around and wait for the cops I'm going to get my daughter" he replied. "Chandler would you stop and think about my sister!" he said. "What if you go off trying to play hero and you get hurt!" Ross questioned.   
  
  
Monica grabbed Chandler's hand squeezing it gently. "He's right honey I'd die if Richard or anyone else ever hurt you" she whispered "Please lets call Officer Boscorelli and Yokas" she said softly "Please Chandler" she pleaded. "You can call them Mon but I still have to go he has Hannah and he wants you I can't let him destroy my family" he told her as he headed for the door. "If you insist on doing this I'm going with you!" Ross said as he followed Chandler. "Me too" Joey said as he too followed them to the door.   
  
  
  
Monica fell onto the sofa. She hid her face in her hands as she began to sob. I'm calling the police" Rachel said as she picked up the phone. Phoebe sat down next to Monica. "Its gonna be okay Mon" she said softly. "How can you say that Pheebs my brother, husband, and Joey who's like a brother to me are going after Richard themselves!" she cried. "Richard never liked Chandler much and he dislikes him even more because he married me" she cried. "I just want my family home safe where they belong" she whispered. "Why is Richard doing this to me" she sobbed.   
  
  
Phoebe hugged her "I don't know sweeite I don't know" she said softly. Rachel sat down next to Monica and Phoebe. "Officers Boscorelli and Yokas are on their way I told them we knew who the kidnapper was and that the guys went after them" Rachel informed them. "We'll fill them in when they get here and they'll get to Richard before anything can happen" she said as she gently rubbed Monica's back. "Thank you Rachel" Monica whispered in between her tears.  
  
  
  
Chandler, Ross, and Joey stood outside of Richard's apartment. Chandler couldn't figure out why Richard would do this he had encouraged him to go find Monica. "You go get her Chandler, and can I give you a piece of advice? If you do get her, don't let her go." Richard had told him so why was he trying to get her back. He looked at the door for a minute. "Richard!" he screamed as he pounded on the door.  
  
  
Chapter 7: Confrontations....Is Richard there? Will he and Chandler get in to it? Coming Soon!  
  
Authors Note: Another chapter finished! I hope you all enjoy it! So what do you all think should Chandler and Richard get into a fight! Should they make peace? Here we go again! Decisions, decisions! LOL. Please read review leave suggestions and ideas! I love to hear what ya think! Thanx! 


	7. Chapter 7:Confrontations

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 2 years and they have a 6 month old daughter Hannah(AN: Can you tell that's my favorite name for their kid! LOL) Ross and Rachel are newlyweds Emma is a year old, and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC although I wouldn't mind owning Chandler and Joey! :) Hannah Bing is mine. Faith Yokas and Maurice Boscorelli belong to Warner Bros. Third Watch and NBC.  
  
  
Title: Heartache  
  
Summery: A day of shopping turns tragic for Monica.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Confrontations  
  
  
Chandler looked at the door for a minute. "Richard!" he screamed as he pounded on the door. "He's not here Chandler lets go" Ross said. Chandler ignored him and pounded on the door again. This time it opened a little. "Richard!" he yelled as he slowly stepped into the apartment. Ross and Joey followed him in. He looked around the apartment. It looked just the same as it did the night he came here looking for Monica. He remembered seeing her drink on the table. Scotch on the rocks with a twist on a coaster. He sighed softly. The apartment was empty. Richard wasn't there and neither was Hannah.   
  
  
  
Monica sat on the sofa with Rachel and Phoebe. "Where are they, why aren't they back yet" she whispered. "Its gonna be okay Mon they'll be back soon" Rachel said softly trying to comfort her. She couldn't sit any longer. She got up and started pacing. She stopped and looked at the arrangement of photos that she and Chandler had on the shelf near the tv. There was their wedding picture, a picture of the gang at Central Perk, and a picture of her and Chandler with Hannah. She picked up the family photo.  
  
  
  
She looked at Hannah and Chandler smiling. She remembered when they got engaged. They went to have their picture taken and Chandler couldn't smile, but that all changed. He smiled for their wedding picture and the one she held. She held it against her chest and began to cry again. Rachel and Phoebe had been watching her. They prayed that both Chandler and Hannah came home safely along with Ross and Joey too.   
  
  
  
Ross set his hand on Chandlers back. "Come on man he's not here" he said softly. "Where is he, where has he taken my baby" Chandler asked. "I don't know but staying here isn't gonna do any good" Joey said. "I know" he whispered. "but Monica will be heartbroken if I come home with out her" he said. "I know but she'll be relieved to see you're alright" Ross assured him. Chandler sighed and started for the door. That's when he spotted the piece of paper sitting on the table. He picked up. After reading it he angrily balled it up and headed for the door.  
  
  
Ross and Joey ran to catch up with him. "Whoa Chandler slow down" Ross said. "What was on that piece of paper" he asked. Chandler stopped and looked at his friends. "He thinks this is some kind of joke, Ha ha fooled you I'm not here he wrote" he shouted. "Did it say where he was" Joey asked. "It just said he was some place I know really well" he replied. "Hmm maybe its Central Perk" Joey suggested. "Or your office" Ross added. "Central Perk is too obvious and I don't think Richard knows where I work" he told them. Ross stopped in his tracks. Dude you don't think he went to your house do you" he asked. "No he wouldn't be dumb enough to go there" he answered.   
  
  
  
Monica still stood there holding the photo against her chest when there was a knock on the door. Rachel answered it. "Officer Yokas, Boscorelli thank god you're here" she said as she let them in. Monica looked up and saw them. Faith walked over to her. "Mrs. Bing we were told that you know who has taken your daughter" she said. Monica nodded. "Yes" she whispered. She sat down with the picture still in her hands. "What do you have there" Faith asked pointing at the picture. Monica slowly held it out to her. Faith smiled "That's a beautiful family portrait" she said softly. She fumbled around in her pocket pulling out her wallet. She showed Monica a photo. "That's my husband Fred and our kids Emily she's 14 and Charlie he's 11" she said softly. Monica nodded. "They're beautiful" she whispered.  
  
  
  
Bosco stood there next to Rachel watching his partner. "What's she doing" Rachel asked him. "Gaining her trust so she'll feel more comfortable talking to her" he replied. Faith set her hand gently on Monica's shoulder. "Mrs. Bing I know this is hard for you but I need to know who has your little girl" she said gently. Monica looked at her. "Dr. Richard Burke" she whispered. "I dated him before Chandler and I got together" she said. "Chandler was planning to propose to me when he showed up, he told me he was still in love with me and that he wanted marry me" she said as she started to cry. "I...I think he's still upset because I chose Chandler " she whispered as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
  
  
Ross looked at Chandler "What about NYU" he asked. "You graduated from there plus you've come down to see me when I'm teaching" he added. Chandler sighed "I don't think so" he said. "What about Allesandro's" Joey asked. "Monica works there and you often go there to pick her up" he said. "No I don't think he's there either." He replied. "Lets just go to Central Perk get some coffee and think about it" he suggested.   
  
  
The trio walked to Central Perk in silence. They walked inside and came face to face with Dr. Richard Burke. Chandler couldn't believe his eyes. Joey had been right.   
  
  
Chapter 8: Fight For Hannah...Chandler and Richard are face to face what will happen and where is Hannah?  
  
  
Author's Note: Here's another Chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! There's more to come! So please read and review!! Thanx! 


	8. Chapter 8:Fight For Hannah

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 2 years and they have a 6 month old daughter Hannah(AN: Can you tell that's my favorite name for their kid! LOL) Ross and Rachel are newlyweds Emma is a year old, and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC although I wouldn't mind owning Chandler and Joey! :) Hannah Bing is mine. Faith Yokas and Maurice Boscorelli belong to Warner Bros. Third Watch and NBC.  
  
  
Title: Heartache  
  
Summery: A day of shopping turns tragic for Monica.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Fight For Hannah  
  
  
  
"Where is she Richard! Where's my daughter!" Chandler yelled glaring at him. "Chandler I wondered how long it would take you to get here" he replied. Chandler lunged at him but Joey grabbed him. "Dude hitting him isn't gonna do any good" Joey said trying to calm him down. He has my little girl Joey!" he replied "Where is she" he yelled at Richard. "She's not here but don't worry she's safe" Richard said with a smile.   
  
  
  
Ross slowly slipped into the men's room. He got out his cell phone and dialed Monica's number. He was hoping maybe she could talk some sense into Richard.  
  
  
  
Monica was still on the sofa with Faith when the phone began to ring. She picked it up. "Hello Bing residents" she said into the phone. "Mon its Ross" he spoke into his phone. "Where are you, what's going on" she asked. "I'm at Central Perk with Joey and Chandler" he said. "Richard is here too" he added. "What!" she said " Mon I think you should come down here maybe you can talk to Richard" he told her. "What, why" she asked "He and Chandler have gotten into it and he won't tell him where Hannah is" Monica took a deep breath. "Okay I'll do it" she said hanging up the phone and heading to the door not saying anything to anyone.  
  
  
  
Chandler finally pulled loose from Joey's grip. He grabbed Richard by his shirt. He was surprised by his strength. "Where is she, where's Hannah" Chandler demanded. Richard laughed as he shoved Chandler away. They both started shoving each other and throwing punches.   
  
  
  
Monica walked in to seer her ex-boyfriend and her husband fighting. "Stop it!" she cried. Richard smiled when he looked up and saw her. "Hello Monica you're looking lovely" he said as he walked toward her. "Leave her alone" Chandler yelled. Richard ignored him and continued over to her. "I've missed you" he whispered as he ran his fingertip across her cheek. "Well I haven't miss you Richard" she replied. "What have you done with Hannah" she asked. He smiled she's fine why don't you come with me and we can raise her together" he whispered as he kissed her.   
  
  
  
Chandler shoved him away. "Monica is my wife and Hannah is my daughter!" he yelled. "Monica was meant to be with me and I should be Hannah's father!" Richard replied. He looked at Monica. "and if I can't have her then nobody can" he said as he grabbed her. "Let her go Richard" Chandler demanded. "Richard please don't do this" Monica whispered as tears filled her eyes. "But Monica I love you" he protested. "and you turned me down for that loser" he said pointing at Chandler. "I won't let him or anyone else have you" he added tightening his grip on her.  
  
  
  
Chandler slowly stepped toward them. "Let her go Richard" he said. "You let her go and return Hannah to us and we'll forget this whole thing" he added. "Why should I listen to you Bing you stole her from me!" he yelled. "She should have been Mrs. Burke" he yelled. "Then listen to me Richard" Monica whispered. "I'm sorry I hurt you" she said. "Getting over you was the hardest thing I ever had to do but I did and somewhere along the way I fell in love with Chandler he makes me feel things I never felt before, he makes happier than I ever thought I could be, I couldn't imagine my life with out him" she said as she began to cry softly.   
  
  
  
Richard looks at her. She begged him to do the right thing with her eyes. He pulled her close and kissed here passionately. He then pushed her aside and left Central Perk. He may not have Monica but he still had her child.  
  
  
Chapter 9: Decisions.....What will Richard do now? Will he return Hannah, torture the Bings some more? Coming soon!!!!   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi all! Here's another chapter! I'm still trying do decide what to have Richard do. Should he bring Hannah back, torture Chandler and Monica some more. I know I'll come up with something! I always do! LOL Anyway all suggestions and ideas welcome! As always please read and review! Thanx and Happy Thanksgiving!! 


	9. Chapter 9:Decisions

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 2 years and they have a 6 month old daughter Hannah(AN: Can you tell that's my favorite name for their kid! LOL) Ross and Rachel are newlyweds Emma is a year old, and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC although I wouldn't mind owning Chandler and Joey! :) Hannah Bing is mine. Faith Yokas and Maurice Boscorelli belong to Warner Bros. Third Watch and NBC.  
  
  
Title: Heartache  
  
Summery: A day of shopping turns tragic for Monica.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Decisions  
  
  
Richard unlocked the door and walked into the familiar house. A woman about Monica's age walked up to him. "Dad where have you been that baby is driving me nuts" she said. "I'm sorry Michelle I shouldn't have left her here you have your own kids to deal with. " he replied. "Who's baby is she dad" she asked. He sighed. "Monica's" he told her. "Monica's" she said. "You don't mean Monica Geller do you" she asked. He nodded. "Oh my God dad is that baby my...my sister" she asked. "She should have been" he said as he walked into the living room where Hannah sat crying.   
  
  
  
Michelle followed him. "What is that suppose to mean" she asked. "It means I'm not her father but I should have been" he said as he picked up Hannah and bounced her gently in his arms. "Dad" she whispered "Who's...who's the father" she asked. "Chandler Bing" he whispered. He hated saying that man's name. He took the life he should have been living with Monica. "The...the guy Monica chose over you" Michelle asked gently knowing that Monica 's relationship was a delicate subject for her father. He nodded.  
  
  
  
The pieces were all coming together. Michelle looked at him. "Daddy" she whispered tears filling her eyes. "Did...did you steal Monica's baby" she asked. Richard nodded. "Oh Daddy how could you" she cried. "It'll be okay honey" he whispered hugging his daughter. "I...I'm giving her back" he told her. He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry everything will be okay" he said as he headed to the door. "I love you Michelle" he said as he left. "I Love you too Daddy" she said closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Sometime later there's a knock on Chandler and Monica's door. Monica opens it and gasps when she sees Richard standing there with Hannah in his arms.  
  
  
Chapter 10: Home Again....Richard is at the Bings door with Hannah. What happens next? Will the police arrest him. Is Hannah home for good? What will Chandler and Monica's reactions be?....Coming Soon!!  
  
  
Authors Note: I know this was a pretty short chapter. I did a little thing from Richard's POV. The next Chapter will be a little longer. As always please read and review! Thanx!! 


	10. Chapter 10:Home Again

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 2 years and they have a 6 month old daughter Hannah(AN: Can you tell that's my favorite name for their kid! LOL) Ross and Rachel are newlyweds Emma is a year old, and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC although I wouldn't mind owning Chandler and Joey! :) Hannah Bing is mine. Faith Yokas and Maurice Boscorelli belong to Warner Bros. Third Watch and NBC.  
  
  
Title: Heartache  
  
Summery: A day of shopping turns tragic for Monica.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Home Again  
  
  
Monica gasped. She was stunned to see Richard standing there with Hannah in his arms. "Hannah!" she cried. The baby smiled and giggled when she saw her mommy. Monica reached for her but he wouldn't let her take her. "Not yet" Richard whispered. "Can we talk first" he asked. "Richard I...I" she started. "Please Monica" he pleaded. She sighed softly. "Okay what is it" she asked. "No not here, in the hall" he replied. "I don't think that's a good idea" she whispered. "It will be just for a minute" he said. "Fine" she said stepping out to the hallway closing the door behind her.   
  
  
  
"Okay Richard what is it" she asked. "I love you Monica" he started. "Richard you know I" He stopped her. "Wait please let me finish" he said. "I love you and I think I always will" he said softly. "That night when Chandler came to my apartment looking for you and he said he planned to propose I told him to go get you and never let you go but inside it was killing me" He looked at her. "I wanted you to chose me" he said. "When I received an invitation to your wedding I thought about going and trying to stop it" he admitted.  
  
  
  
Monica looked at him. W...what!?" she whispered. He nodded "I decided not to so I crumbled up the invitation and threw it away." He said. "Then one day I'm playing racquetball with Jack and he says oh did I tell you Chandler and Monica are excepting a baby I stared at him Monica's pregnant I mumbled and he nodded" He looked at her "Again my heart was broken and I felt like I was dying inside" He paused to shift Hannah to the other arm and take Monica's hand. "I hate him Monica, I know its wrong of me to say but I do" he whispered "He took my place in your life and in your heart" He whispered "So when I saw you and Phoebe at Bloomingdales I decided to get back at him let him see how it feels to lose someone you love" he finished.  
  
  
  
Monica couldn't believe all the stuff he'd revealed to her. "Richard you say you love me" she whispered. "I do" he replied. "So shouldn't that mean you'd want be to be happy" she asked. He nodded "Yes" he answered. "Well Chandler makes me happy" she told him. "I know but I want you to be happy with me" he whispered. Monica sighed. "Richard I'm sorry I hurt you, you could have been the one to make me happy but you broke my heart by saying you didn't want children" she paused "You know how much you're hurting right now, Well take that and double it and that's how badly I was hurting" she said as she began to cry softly.   
  
  
  
Richard looked at her. "Monica, honey I'm sorry I hurt you but I'm here now I'll make it up to you, we can run away together you, me and Hannah" he said. "No" Monica cried. "I'm not leaving Chandler for you or anyone else" she whispered. "He's my soulmate, my prince, and my bestfriend" she said. "I love him Richard and you need to except that and move on" she cried. "Now may I please have my baby" she asked holding her arms out. Richard sighed softly. "Alright" he said handing Hannah to her mother. Just as Monica cuddled her baby in her arms Officers Yokas and Boscorelli came up the stairs.   
  
  
  
"Dr. Richard Burke" Yokas asked. He nodded. Monica held Hannah. She cried softly as she watched them handcuff Richard. "Officer Yokas" Monica whispered. "Yes Mrs. Bing" she answered. Don't...don't be ...too hard on him, he did bring Hannah back safe and unharmed" she said softly. Yokas nodded. "Don't worry Mrs. Bing we'll take that into consideration" she replied. Richard glanced back at Monica one last time as they led him down the stairs. "I love you Monica always" he shouted.  
  
  
  
Monica walked back into her apartment. Chandler saw her standing there crying with Hannah in her arms. She looked at him. "Was...was it you" she asked. "Was what me" he whispered. "Did you call Yokas and Boscorelli" she asked. He nodded. "I heard you out in the hall talking to him" he said softly. "Oh" she whispered. "I...I told them not to be too hard on him he did bring her back" she said looking away from him. He gently brushed a tear from her cheek. "That's okay honey I know that you loved him once" he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "You okay Mon" he asked when she hadn't stopped crying. "I'm fine Chandler I'm with you and our Hannah is home where she belongs" she whispered as she held on to her husband and daughter.   
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! I hope you all like it...Its readers choice time! Okay do I end it here or....Do I post an epilogue? Please read, review and post your suggestions! Thanx! 


	11. Chapter 11:Epilogue

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for 2 years and they have a 6 month old daughter Hannah(AN: Can you tell that's my favorite name for their kid! LOL) Ross and Rachel are newlyweds Emma is a year old, and Joey and Phoebe are engaged.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC although I wouldn't mind owning Chandler and Joey! :) Hannah Bing is mine. Faith Yokas and Maurice Boscorelli belong to Warner Bros. Third Watch and NBC.  
  
  
Title: Heartache  
  
Summery: A day of shopping turns tragic for Monica.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Epilogue  
  
  
  
Monica and Chandler were in Central park. 4 year old Hannah was playing on the slide. Chandler stood at the bottom. " Catch me daddy" Hannah giggled. He smiled at her. Don't worry angel I will'' he told her. She slid down right into Chandler's arms. "Will you push me on the swings daddy" she asked. "Sure sweeite" he said carrying her over to the swings. Monica sat on a near by bench. She smiled at her 5 month old son Chandler Daniel Bing sitting in his stroller. "It won't belong before you're running with your daddy and big sister" she said. He smiled and clapped his hands.  
  
  
  
  
Richard stood in the park not that far from Monica. He watched her with the baby in the stroller and he watched Chandler playing with the little girl he had taken when she was just a baby. He spent 3 and half years in a minim security jail thinking about what he had done and how badly it had hurt Monica. He had just gotten out a week ago. He was still on probation and would be for the next couple years. He took a deep breath and slowly approached Monica.   
  
  
  
  
"Hello Monica" he whispered. She looked up. "Richard" she said. He nodded. She was about to call Chandler but he stopped her. "Monica please I...I just want to apologize for what I did" he whispered. "You...you do" she asked. "Yeah time in jail makes you think" he whispered. "I'm sorry for taking Hannah and for hurting you" he added. "Thank you Richard" Monica replied. Richard looked at the baby in the stroller "So who's this little one" he asked. Monica smiled "This is my son Chandler Daniel Bing" she said with pride. "He's beautiful just like his mommy" Richard said softly. "Thanks" she replied softly.  
  
  
  
  
Hannah looked over and saw her mommy talking to Richard. "Daddy who's that man mommy is talking to" she asked. Chandler looked up and saw Richard. He grabbed Hannah and raced over there. "What are you doing here Richard leave my wife and son alone" he spat out. Richard looked at him. "Chandler I'm not here to cause trouble I came to apologize to Monica and to you as well" he said. Chandler looked at him. "What" he said. "Chandler I spent alot of time thinking about what I did not only to Monica but to you too" Richard started. "I thought about my own daughter Michelle, if someone had taken her the way I took your baby I would have killed them so I don't blame you for hating me, for going after me the way you did" he said.  
  
  
  
  
Chandler wasn't completely sure about the sincerity of Richard's words. Richard senesced his doubt. "I know you may not believe me but I am truly sorry" he looked at Monica. "Monica will always be in my heart and I'll always love her but I've come to terms with the fact that she's with you and that she loves you not me, all I ever wanted was for Monica to be happy and its obvious to me now that you are what makes her happy" he smiled. "You're lucky Chandler, Monica's a great woman don't ever hurt her and never let her go" he finished. " I won't" Chandler said smiling as he sat down next to Monica.   
  
  
  
  
Hannah kept looking at the man. She looked at her dad. "Daddy who is that" she asked looking back at Richard. "Well angel he's an old friend of your mommy's and when you were a baby you stayed with him for a couple of days" Chandler said knowing she was too young to understand the truth. She smiled at Richard extending her hand. "Hi I'm Hannah Marie Bing" she said with pride. He smiled "I know, I'm Dr. Richard Burke" he said shaking her small hand. "Cool are you a doctor like on mommy's favorite show ER she loves Dr. Carter she says he's dreamy" she giggled. Richard laughed "Well not exactly I'm an eye doctor" he told her. "Oh cool" she replied. "Can I go play daddy" she asked. "Sure sweeite" he answered   
  
  
  
  
Richard looked at Chandler. "Thank you" he said "Well she's too young to understand the truth besides why dwell on the past" he said. Richard smiled. "Well I'm off to make emends with Michelle I wish you and Monica a life time of happiness and love" he said extending his hand to Chandler. Chandler hesitated but then shook his hand. "Thank you Richard" he answered. Richard turned to Monica. "Monica I'm glad to see you happy with the family you've wished for all your life take care of yourself and those two beautiful children" he said as he leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Richard" she whispered. "Good luck with Michelle" she said as she watched him leave.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler and Monica sat quietly together watching Hannah play. Chandler broke the silence. "Dr. Carter's dreamy huh" he whispered. "Should I be worried" he asked. Monica laughed. "No you have nothing to worry about I love you Chandler Bing you're stuck with us" she said as she looked at Hannah playing and little Chandler in his stroller. Chandler smiled "Good I wouldn't have any other way" he whispered. "I love you too" he said kissing her softly.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well that's it folks the epilogue you asked for! Hope you al like it! Happy reading! Please read and review! Thanx! 


End file.
